


Merry Christmas Naveed

by Zobieeeee



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Cory wilson naveed haider - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobieeeee/pseuds/Zobieeeee
Summary: It was Cory and Naveed's first Christmas in their new home, and Cory had a surprise or 2 for Naveed





	Merry Christmas Naveed

Merry Christmas Naveed

It was a cold, frosty Christmas morning. There was a thin layer of fog covering Ackley Bridge.

Sunlight beamed through the window of Cory and Naveed’s bedroom, causing Cory to stir from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
He looked over at Naveed and smiled contently. He moved closer to his boyfriend and pulled him closer by his waist, burying his face into his neck, kissing it softly. Cory’s hands slipped down Naveed’s body to his lower back, tracing small circles with his thumb.

In that moment, Cory was at his happiest. Just him and his boyfriend, together, no one else. Him and Naveed had moved in together a few months prior after being together for around 4 years. Cory wasn’t really big on celebrating Christmas, with his dad being in and out of rehab for his drinking problem, his mum not being around and Jordan being...well, Jordan. And Naveed’s family didn’t celebrate Christmas, it wasn’t until him and Cory started dating that he ever celebrated it himself.

This year was different though. It was the first Christmas that him and Naveed would share in their own home. They’d spent hours decorating the living room, deciding on which ornaments should go where of their tree, stealing kisses as they worked.  
And this year, Cory had a very special gift for Naveed. 

Cory’s actions caused Naveed to slowly begin to wake up. He squinted as he tried to open his eyes, being made difficult by the sun streaming onto his face. 

Naveed smiled at Cory, causing Cory’s stomach to fill with butterflies and his face turn a bright shade of red.  
‘Good morning.’ Naveed smiled.

Cory smiled back, lowering himself down to press a kiss on Naveed’s lips. ‘Good morning my love.’ He mumbled against his lips. ‘And Merry Christmas.’

Naveed chuckled, taking Cory’s face in his hands, kissing him again. ‘Merry Christmas.’ Naveed replied, still half asleep.

Cory chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek before begrudgingly getting out of bed, much to Naveed’s annoyance. ‘Nooooo, come back to bed, I wasn’t done cuddling you’ Naveed pouted.

‘I can’t babe, you stay here, I’m gonna make us something to eat.’

Naveed raised his eyebrow, this was so out of character for Cory. ‘ok who are you and what have you done with Cory?’ He joked.

‘Can’t I do something nice for my love on a glorious Christmas morning.’ Cory winked.

Naveed laughed again, louder this time. ‘ok, ok, sorry,’ holding his hands in the air in surrender, ‘I’ll just wait here then, but I may or may check you out as you walk away.’ 

Cory, who was only wearing a pair of boxers that he’d slept in that night, raised his eyebrow and began to walk out of their room slowly, trying to make it as sexy as possible.

\--------------------

After they’d eaten their breakfast in bed, both boys lay in bed for a few moments, Cory’s arm around Naveed’s shoulders holding him close, and one of Naveed’s arms wrapped around Cory’s waist.

Cory kissed the top of Naveed’s head before saying, ‘What are you thinking about Nav?’

Naveed let out a soft sigh, ‘Just how much I love you.’

‘I love you too, so much.’ 

Naveed looked up at Cory and they shared a short, but passionate kiss.

‘Come on, we should get up.’ Cory said, stretching his arms out.

Naveed groaned, ‘Why, you’re really comfy.’  
‘We can’t stay in bed all day. Besides, it's Christmas and we have presents downstairs to open.’ Cory said, his smile spreading from ear to ear, showing the excitement like a child on Christmas morning ready to open their gifts.

‘Urghhh, fine, but you owe me.’ Naveed groaned again.

Cory kissed Naveed once more before practically dragging him out of bed and down the stairs.

\--------------------

Both boys were sat in their festively decorated living room to exchange gifts. They had both agreed to not go too crazy with gifts. Money was pretty tight with them moving into the house recently. But they still managed to get each other a few things.

Naveed had bought Cory some new rugby boots, which he was in desperate need of, new rugby jersey and game for his xbox they could both play when they wanted to spend a chilled night together.

‘Thank you so much babe, I love it all.’ Cory smiled, pulling Naveed close and kissed him.

Naveed smiled. ‘Glad you like it all.’ He said, pressing another lingering kiss onto Cory’s lips.

‘I love them, almost as much as I love you.’ Cory smirked against Naveed’s lips.

Naveed pulled away from Cory laughing, ‘Wow, you’re such a cheesy git today.’

‘I’m not!’ Cory protested.

‘You are!’ Naveed argued, ‘first breakfast in bed, now this. Cory Wilson, you’re not as hard as you make out after all.’

‘I am, but only for you.' Cory said, with a devilish smirk on his face.

Naveed rolled his eyes, causing Cory to laugh again. ‘Always have to lower the tone.’

‘That’s me, and you love it’ Cory fired back.

‘Lucky for I do.’ Naveed mumbled back.

Cory smiled back at him, his heart bursting with affection for the other boy. He’d never felt so happy, he never knew he could feel this way about someone. He knew he wanted Naveed to be his for the rest of his life.

Cory handed Naveed a large box shaped gift, which was rather poorly wrapped to say the least, with a bow stuck on top. He wasn’t very good at wrapping presents, but he at least wanted to try.

Naveed gave Cory a light hearted smile, ‘At least you tried Cory.’

‘Exactly, that counts for something.’ Cory proclaimed proudly.

Naveed grinned back at Cory, and started to tear at the paper, which revealed a large white shoe box. Naveed threw a confused glance at Cory, to which he smiled in return.

Naveed slowly lifted the lid which revealed a stunning pair of white ice skates. Cory know Naveed’s old pair were getting worn out and spent hours hunting down the perfect pair for his love. Naveed was in shock. His fingers lightly danced across the boots, almost like he was trying to convince himself that they were really in front of him, that he wasn’t dreaming. 

On the side of one of the skates was an embroidered heart with ‘C+N’ inside of it as well as a few smaller heart scattered around it.  
‘Nav? You ok babe?’ Cory said, a slight panicked tone in his voice. He was starting to worry Naveed didn’t like them.

Naveed snapped out of his trance, tears welling in his eyes. He placed the box next to him on the sofa and threw his arms around Cory.  
‘I love them so much. Thank you, they’re perfect.’ 

Cory hugged him because and smiled, ‘You’re perfect to me Nav.’ He whispered, holding him close. 

Naveed pulled away just enough so he could place kisses all over Cory’s face and eventually his lips. 

‘I’m glad you like them baby, but I do have one other surprise for you.’ Cory said with a smirk.

‘What? Cory we agreed not to spend so much on each other! You’re making me feel like a bad boyfriend. The boots are enough!’ Naveed argued.  
‘Stop it, you’re not a bad boyfriend, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Now wait here, you’re other gift is upstairs.’ Cory said.  
Before Naveed could say anything, Cory was half way up the stairs. Naveed could hear Cory searching around in their bedroom before hearing him run down the stairs again.

Cory came back into the living room, holding something behind his back, causing Naveed to raise his eyebrow.

‘Cory, what are you up to?’ Naveed asked, as Cory looked visibility nervous.

Cory stood in the doorway for a second before letting out a deep breath.

‘OK, before I give this gift to you, I have to say something.’

Naveed laughed, ‘Cory, I don’t care how bad you wrapping skills are.’

‘No, it’s not that.’ Cory mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. ‘OK, you know I love you right, like you’re actually the best person to come into my life.’

A smile formed of Naveed’s face, ‘And I love you too, Cory.’

‘Good, just making sure before I do this.’ Cory said, his voice shaking now.

‘Do what? Cory, what’s wrong?’

Cory let out another shakes breath and walked over to Naveed until he was stood in front of him. ‘Before I do this,’ Cory then proceeded to kneel before Naveed and pulled his arm from round his back, exposing a small black box. ‘Naveed, I love you more than anything on this earth, and I wanted to ask you, if you’d do the honour and marry me?’ Cory opened the box, revealing a silver ring, with a small engraving on it that read ‘Forever and Always C+N’.

Tears were streaming down Naveed’s face at this point, his hands covering his mouth. He was speechless. 

Naveed looked back and forth between Cory and the stunning ring before him, before he threw his arms around Cory, crashing their lips together, holding him tightly to him.

‘Is that a yes?’ Cory laughed against Naveed’s lips.

‘Yes!’ Naveed managed to finally say, ‘A million times, yes!’

Cory took the ring from the box, and slid it onto Naveed’s finger. He took Naveed’s face in his hands and kissed him again passionately. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other until they finally pulled away enough to look into each others eyes.

‘Merry Christmas Naveed, I love you, my love.’ Cory said, tears welling in his eyes as well, threatening to escape. 

Naveed smiled back at him, pressing a chaste kiss onto Cory’s lips. ‘Merry Christmas Cory, I love you too.’


End file.
